Poisoned Flowers
by S.C.Knifehunt
Summary: College has not been kind to Bess Marvin or Joe Hardy leaving them both with poisoned flowers. Rated M for strong and suggestive language and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1- Bess- April 21, 2019

**BESS**

I became best friends with Nancy Drew because I knew if I didn't I would hate her guts.

We met in kindergarten, first day. She was so cute. Her hair in two braids, already missing one of her front teeth. She had on a pale blue gingham dress, kinda like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz (my favourite movie) but most of all she was thin.

Even then I was chubby and my first day of school was not good because of it. Before I even started class Marky Williams pushed me and I fell onto the cement tarmac and ripped my tights. Then he called me a piggy. George decked him and we all got sent to the office. Before class even started. Aunty Zoey got called about George, Marky's mom got called about him, and I was sent to the nurse's office.

Nurse Gaines was not what you would call the "nurturing" type and picked the gravel out of my knee without talking and with the ruthless efficiency of a drill sergeant, all while tears streamed down my face. In fact she said nothing to me until alcohol burned my knee and I whimpered. She stared down her sharp nose at me and said, "if you lost some weight the gravel wouldn't be stuck in so bad".

By the time Nurse "Pain-es" was done with me I was thoroughly miserable. I was also late for the start of class. Miss O'Gallagher, the pretty receptionist, walked me to class, tears still streaming down my face. When I walked in the whole class went silent and looked up at me. Then Marky pointed and yelled, "She has poop on her leg!" pointing at the iodine stain that showed around my bandage. Everyone laughed, I started to cry even harder.

Mr. Donnelly stood up, calmly staring at Marky and told Miss O'Gallagher to take him to the office to call his mother again. Then he turned to me and motioned towards the group, "You must be Bess Marvin, come sit down."

Slowly, head tucked close to my chin, I approached the group and sought out George but there was no room to sit near her. I turned around looking for someone to sit next too and as I did several of the boys pushed their noses up at me and snorted like pigs. Apparently, Marky had told his friends what had happened. My lips started to tremble when Mr. Donnelly put his hand on my shoulder and gently said, "Why don't you sit next to Nancy," pointing at the redhead.

Nancy smiled at me and jealousy snaked through my body. She looked like Dorothy. She was thin. And no one was making fun of her. As I sat down next to her I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, covertly (at least covertly in my mind) staring at her, hating her.

Mr. Donnelly returned to the front of the class and, clapping his hands, cheerfully babbled, "Okay everyone turn to the person right next to you and you are going to tell them your name, favourite colour, and favourite animal."

Since I was sitting of the outside of the circle I only had one companion, Nancy. Turning I looked at her and, voice still wavering from tears, croaked, "Hi I'm Bess!"

"Hi Bess! I'm Nancy! Is that Toto?"

I looked down at my pinafore at the present my mom had given me, a little enamel pin of Toto, Dorothy's dog.

"Yeah, it is. He's my favourite! My mom gave me it as a present this morning!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Nancy. "My daddy gave me this dress so I can be like Dorothy!"

"It is so pretty!" I babbled, already growing to like the girl I had hated moments before. "Mom and dad got me this," I motioned at the neon purple pinafore, "I like purple!"

Nancy smiled so big I could see her tongue poking through the gap in her teeth, "You look like Daphne!"

"Whose Daphne?" I queried.

"She is a friend of Scooby-Doo. She helps solve mysteries!"

"Maybe we can solve mysteries," I enthused, "I can be Daphne and you can be Scooby-Doo!"

Nancy laughed, "That would be fun!"

* * *

"You know it has been fifteen years and I am still playing Daphne to your Scooby-Doo?" I wheezed as we climbed up the steps to our dorm.

Flashlight in hand Nancy turned to face me, smiling. "You didn't have to come out tonight, Bess."

Squinting through the light I smiled back, "And leave you to explore that spooky old house by yourself, I don't think so."

"Man, I wish they would repair the lights in this staircase," Nancy mused, turning back up the stairs, her hand tightening on my wrist as we continued our ascent.

A bright white, plastic five glinted in the flashlight and I sighed in relief. Dorm sweet dorm. Pulling hard, Nancy opened the fifth floor door and we blinked, blinded by the working fluorescent lights. Still blinking, trying to get used to the light the we wandered down to the midpoint of the hall to our room. Nancy, George, and I shared a dorm room. Technically there was another girl who shared with us, Julieta, an exchange student from Argentina, but she found a boyfriend and was staying with him more often than us. As we rounded on the door a groan escaped Nancy's lips and she turned her back to the wall and slid down to the ground, head back and eyes closed.

"I know that groan," I moaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Let me guess, Izzie is over?"

Without opening her eyes Nancy pointed at the sock that was on the doorknob. "I thought they would get out of the horny-moon stage last year sometime." Nancy mused.

I offered her my hand and she accepted, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, lets hang out in the common area. Hopefully they are done soon."

We slouched over to the raggity couches at the end of the hallway. Monday was the last day for final exams and Nancy's criminology class had drawn the short straw so they were the last class to write. As such most of the dorm had already finished their exams and had gone home for the summer. Only one other person on floor five was still here and that was just because his folks couldn't pick him up until Sunday. Well actually later today, I mused looking at the clock hanging over the crooked television. It was already 4:00AM.

Her head level at her feet Nancy muffled, "They probably fell asleep with the sock still on the door."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You wanna risk that after what happened last time?"

Nancy flushed. It was a cheap shot I knew. Sex was really the only thing that made Nancy blush. She felt no embarrassment asking deeply personal questions but PDAs and sex made her skin turn cherry red.

"You know I didn't mean to." She countered, obviously remembering catching George and Izzie together after missing the sock, which had fallen to the ground.

"Oh girl," I giggled, as she shifted around uncomfortably," you need to get laid and soon."

Nancy crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah well Ned and I decided to wait until after the wedding," she muttered, staring at the thin gold band on her left hand, "so until September I definitely won't be getting any."

I tried not to react but I felt my face fall slightly, "Still can't believe you and Ned are getting married. I have a hard enough time believing that after Monday, we all are done with classes and will have diplomas."

"Only if we pass all the exams," Nancy winked.

"Yeah, well," I felt a flush rise up my face, "I haven't been in a relationship that has lasted more than, like, three weeks and you're getting married."

Nancy sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "Come on Bess. We are different people. You like dating around and having fun. Ned and I have been together for four years. You just need to find your Ned."

"A stupidly sexy guy who is supportive, listens, and only has eyes for me?" I snorted, "Yeah right. When they made him they broke the mould so too much perfection wouldn't leak into the world."

Laughing Nancy squeezed me in a tight hug, "You are stupid sexy, smart, supportive, and awesome. Maybe you're Ned and need to find your Nancy, a silly, flighty person who gets into way too much trouble."

I stuck my tongue out at her before breaking into laughter. Nancy leaned back.

"Whatever happened to Adam?"

I froze, arms hugging under my chest. Adam.

Nancy looked over, her smile fading. "Shit Bess, what happened?"

I smiled, way too big. I could feel it wasn't reaching my eyes. "Oh you know the usual. Once he slept with me he said he couldn't see my anymore because his friends were making fun of him for dating a fatty." Nancy's face had hardened to steel. "Then he told me he only did it because of a bet and that if I lost a 100 pounds he might think about dating me again because of what I can do with my mouth." I continued, with a bravado I didn't feel.

"Want me to kill him?" Nancy asked, "I know how to make it look like an accident."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks for the offer Nance, but what would you do if you got caught?"

Smiling Nancy pulled me into another hug, gentler, "For you it'd be worth it." I smiled again, tears leaking out. "You are way too good for him," she whispered, petting my hair.

"I know," I responded without really feeling it. This had been a real problem since coming to Boston. Back in River Heights, population 1500, people had liked me. Boys had had crushes on me. I was popular. I was hot. Here there were options and pig headed boys meaning my stock dropped from an 8 to a 4. Guys still thought I was hot, but only if I was willing to put out. I was a poisoned flower, not worth anything and dangerous, socially at least, to be around.

"You wanna talk?" Sniffling, I shook my head. "Wanna see what's on TV?"she asked fumbling for the remote on the table. I nodded. Nancy flicked on the TV. Infomercial. Infomercial. News. Reality TV. Infomercial. Cartoons.

What can I say, 4:30 in the morning is not prime time for good television.


	2. Chapter 2- Joe- April 21, 2019

**JOE**

It was way too early in the morning. My eyes itched with tiredness even though I knew Frank had gotten the first shift and I had gotten to doze for the first three hours while he drove. But hey, at least we were off school for the summer. It just sucked that La Guardia College had exams on Saturday. It meant that after my 5 to 10 PM exam we couldn't get on the road to Emerson before 11 PM.

But tomorrow that wouldn't matter. We were picking up Chet and then meeting Tony at Boston Harbour with his shiny new yacht, loading all our crap onto it and sailing back to Bayport. Hence why we were driving this shitty U-Haul from New York to Boston.

"Urgh," moaned Frank as I hit a particularly enormous pothole and the non-existent shocks failed to cushion the blow. "Jeez Joe we gotta return this pile of scrap in one piece to get the deposit back."

I looked over at him. The last semester had been a hard one from him and it showed. Callie Shaw, his girlfriend since they were fourteen, broke up with him. It was messy and it was on top of his final semester for his criminology diploma. He studied instead of sleeping for most of the term to avoid thinking about Callie so I almost felt sorry for waking him. Almost. After all, I am his pain in the ass little brother.

"I thought you learned to do without sleep," I laughed, purposely steering towards another pothole. The van bounced.

Frank grabbed the "holy hell" handle glaring at me. "Come on, you're gonna damage our stuff," he yelled pointing a thumb at the back of the box van where all of our uni stuff was likely bouncing around.

"Man I hope Tony's yacht can handle all of our junk." I mused.

Frank leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "From what he describes it should be. Maybe we should have gone into the shipping business instead of to school. I'm up to my ears in debt and he just bought a boat…" he trailed off, punctuating his thought with a snore.

Like I said the year was not kind to Frank. I was just wrapping up the first year of my diploma in Phys Ed, mostly to please mom and dad, but then I was gonna apply for the police academy in Bayport. I'm not dumb but just the idea of being on a computer all day, not being on the streets solving crimes was enough to bring a shiver to my spine. Frank, as ever the book smart one of us, wanted to go work in the crime lab. No more chasing down perps. No more following clues. No more getting seven shade of shit kicked out of us... guess I could see where he was coming from.

It was just starting to get light on the horizon when I pulled into Boston. Emerson was just off highway 90 so in less than 15 minutes I was pulling up to Piano Row residence. Quickly I shut off the roaring engine of the crappy U-Haul, it seemed deafening in the quiet of the early Sunday morning. The sudden silence woke Frank up with a start, he tensed into a defensive position scanning the near darkness of the residence hall. He relaxed when he saw where we were and whipped out his phone, dialling Chet.

The phone rang three times before a bleary sounding Chet answered. "Hey," Frank yawned, "It's us. We're here."

"Mhm, I'll buzz you in. Just give me a minute," muttered Chet.

I got out and stretched. It had been a long drive. Frank practically fell out of the cab of the van, losing his balance as he stretched too far forward. Sleepily we both sauntered towards Piano Row's entrance, curiously looking around. Normally Chet would pick us up on the way back to Bayport so this was the first time that we had visited him at Emerson. It was so similar to our dorm but so different. Boston was big and busy but New York was bigger and busier. Combined with the fact that it was 5:00AM on a Sunday morning the place seemed positively deserted. We leaned either side of the glass door waiting for Chet to buzz us in. About a minute later the tell tale electronic buzz sounded and Chet's voice came over the crackly speaker.

"Hey guys, come on up. If you take the staircase at the back it practically leads to my door. I'm in 523."

Pulling the door we tramped inside and headed to the back stairs. Frank flicked the light switch but the staircase stayed dark. Grumbling we both took out our phones and turning on the flashlight setting and began to ascend the stairs.

Now I don't know about you but climbing five flights of stairs after only three hours sleep and a six hour drive was not my idea of fun and judging by the quiet string of expletives coming from Frank I guessed that he agreed. About half way up he slipped on the remains of a slushy drink and nearly did a nose dive down the staircase.

"I hope his fucking elevator works when we are hauling his shit out of here," grumbled Frank as he caught his balance and straightened up.


	3. Chapter 3- Bess- April 21, 2019

**BESS**

The roadrunner meep meeped as I woke up. Nancy was curled up snoring lightly on the couch beside me, for all the world looking like a contented cat. I cracked my neck and checked the time. It was just after five in the morning so I hadn't even been asleep a full hour but I felt restless. Cricking my neck I turned to look down the hallway to see if the sock was still on the door. It was. I groaned and turned back to see what Wile E. Coyote was up to but as I did I saw the door at the end of the hall open out of the corner of my eye.

Two guys came in, shuffling their feet and yawning. Great. Drunk or the walk of shame was the only reason they would be getting in at this time. They stopped right near the end of the hall and one of them, his anger barely contained, tapped on Dixon's door.

"Come on Chet," the blond one said, "Open up."

My stomach clenched. Dixon was a chubby guy who always had a new hobby. He was really sweet and kind but he also had a bad tendency to get into trouble accidentally by running his mouth at the wrong time. I wondered how he had managed to piss off these two. They were built like brick shit houses. They could destroy Dixon.

I stood up, phone in hand, security's number ready to dial. "Hey guys," I stated clearly, "No one named Chet lives on this floor. Get out of here and leave Dixon alone before I call security."

The dark one turned around, an angry expression on his face, "Listen miss, our friend Chet told us to pick him up.." Nancy groaned.

"Frank…," she moaned loudly before curling tighter.

The dark haired man stiffened, surprise flooding his face, along with a very visible flush, "Nancy?" He asked.

At this point Dixon poked his head out of his door, confusion spreading across his face before his trademark grin broke across his freckled cheeks, "Frank! Joe!" He boomed. Nancy jerked awake, staring wildly around.

"Chet!" shouted the blond, embracing Dixon like a brother, "Long time, no see!"

The brown haired boy was still staring at Nancy, mouth open slightly, and as I looked down at her I noticed a red flush had seeped into her face too. Interesting.

"Nancy?" The man asked again before Dixon bear hugged him.

"Frank, man is it good to see you…" Dixon started before seeing Bess and Nancy at the other end of the floor. "Oh hi Bess. Sorry. I thought that I was the only one left on the floor. These are my buddies from home, Joe and…"

"Frank Hardy," Nancy completed, standing next to Bess.

The blond boy looked up and his mouth dropped open, "Nancy- fucking- Drew? Bess Marvin?" He rushed down the hall and gave them both a huge hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" He gushed looking down at them, a huge grin on his face.

"We live here," I said consciously aware that his left hand was still tight on my hip, "What are you doing here?"

Looping his hands around their necks Joe started to walk with the two of us toward the others, "We are picking up Chet here to whisk him away for summer vacation!"

"Chet?" Asked Nancy, still staring at Frank, unblinkingly.

Dixon blushed, "That's me. Dixon is my middle name. My first name is Chester, Chet for short. I decided that at school I could reinvent myself…" He trailed off.

Joe dropped his hands from around Nancy and my neck and punched his brother in the shoulder. The punch seemed to bring him back from his reverie and he blushed even harder before turning to me.

"Hey Bess, sorry I was a bit rude back there," He muttered, "I slipped on something coming up the stairs and torqued my back. It has just been one of those days and I took it out on you. Sorry." He hung his head.

A smile whipped across my face, "Frank, I was just worried that you were here to kick Dix.. I mean, Chet's ass and I was trying to stop you," I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "I am a little surprised you didn't recognize me though. Did I leave such a fleeting impression?" I pretended to pout.

Joe swooped in to save his brother from my pout, "Hey the last time we saw you it was two years ago and you had blonde hair down to your...ass," he seemed to have a mind fart as his eyes travelled down my body, drinking in my appearance. It was true I had dyed my hair black with a fire orange underside and it was now down to my knees. I guess it had changed my appearance. Chet wasn't the only one reinventing themself.

Coughing to cover up his lecherous staring he then stuck out his bottom lip in an even more exaggerated pout than mine, "How come you didn't recognize us?" He whined.

"I don't know, Joey," I cooed sensually, running one of my fingers under his chin. "Maybe it is because you two have beards like you've been stuck on an island with a volleyball for a few years," I felt his Adam's apple shudder as I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Maybe it is because I'm not the detective."

"What the fuck is going on out here?" snarled an angry voice from behind us, "It's five in the goddamn morning."

We all turned to see Izzie, pissed off and tousled haired peeking out from our dorm room. She was not a morning person and that was putting it lightly. Yawning George peeked around the door frame and rested her head on Izzie's shoulder blinking awake.

"Hey George," waved Frank, "Been a while."

"Jesus Christ," exclaimed George, waking up suddenly, "What the hell are the Hardy Boys doing here? You got a case with Nancy?"

I saw the Hardy's noses wrinkle a little bit at the use of their old newspaper moniker. They might still be Hardys but, mhm, they were definitely not boys anymore I thought as my eyes ran up Joe's muscular body, noticing a defined tent that seemed to be shrinking. Hhhm, this could be a little bit of fun.

Frank seemed to be waking up as Joe seemed to be more distracted, "Nope, we're just helping Chet here pack up before we hit the water."

"Swimmin', surfin', or boatin'?" Drawled Izzie, in her Boston brogue, the initial annoyance gone from her voice.

"Boating," answered Frank, "our friend has a new yacht he has been dying to try out."

"You guys better get going pretty quick then," continued Izzie, "a storm is rolling in. It is gonna be hard to get out of the harbour pretty quick," Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Izzie's a meteorology major, I'd trust her," George boasted, kissing Izzie on the cheek.

"Do you guys need help taking Chet's stuff down?" queried Nancy, joining the conversation for the first time.

Frank shook his head, "We don't want to impose. It is pretty early."

"Don't worry about it," I laughed, calculatedly running my fingers down Joe's chest. Mhm, six pack. The tent grew a little bit, "We're _up _anyway and then you can get on your way before the storm."

"Well we won't say no," beamed Frank, pushing his brother's shoulder towards Chet's door.

"No, we won't," growled Joe, hungrily taking in my body again before trooping towards room 523.


	4. Chapter 4- Joe- April 21, 2019

**JOE**

"Hey the last time we saw you it was two years ago and you had blonde hair down to your...ass." I trailed off.

Shit, she was hot. I mean Bess was always hot but damn two years had made her a perfect 10, maybe even an 11. If my cock was anything to go by she was an angelic 15.

It had been months since I had gotten any. I'd had a nasty shock when I got the clam just after Christmas. I got it all cleared up but was being wary around all the boys and girls. But Bess, mmhmm, I just wanted to bury myself in her.

Shit. She was looking at me. She saw me staring. "How come you didn't recognize us?" I added, hoping she didn't notice me perving out.

"I don't know, Joey," she started, her lips pouty and voluptuous. She stroked my chin with one of her manicured nails as she closed the gap between us.

"Maybe it is because you two have beards like you've been stuck on an island with a volleyball for a few years," she continued in a deep throaty voice in my ear. My dick started getting hard. I gulped trying to control myself. "Maybe it is because I'm not the detective." She finished, practically kissing my ear.

"What the fuck is going on out here? It's five in the goddamn morning."

Thank christ. A distraction. My growing erection started to wither and I stepped back a bit from Bess. I couldn't let her win this round but I needed to regroup in my head.

This was always the thing about Bess and me. We were flirts. We always flirted with everyone, including each other. It was always about how far we could take it but we never really flirted to seduce. It was just a game and, hell, she was winning today.

The conversation swirled around me but I wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly Bess's hand reached out and stroked my abs, ending just above my belt buckle.

"Don't worry about it. "We're _up_," my cock twitched and I was sure she noticed, "anyway and then you can get on your way before the storm." I needed to fuck her and fuck her soon or else I might explode.

Frank hit me in the shoulder hard, apparently he'd noticed my pants were going on a camping trip too. "Well we won't say no," he continued talking to the girls, pushing me towards Chet's room.

"No, we won't," I grunted, taking in Bess's tight sweater and skinny jeans before turning to help Chet.

* * *

"Dude, why didn't you tell us the elevator was broken?" moaned Frank as he trudged up the stairs for the seventh time. Nancy had been nice enough to break out her party pack of head mounted lights but it still wasn't pleasant doing stairs before seven in the morning. The storm was closing in quick and the temperature was sky-rocketing spelling out a good chance for one hell of a thunderstorm. Everyone was feeling hot and tired. Me especially.

Bess had been teasing me more than ever knowing that she had got a rise out of me (pun intended, ha ha). She had stripped off her sweater, revealing a crop top with a plunging neckline, fairly quick into the moving endeavour. I'd tripped twice in the dark staircase watching the sweat, glistening in the light of my head lamp, run down her back and into the top of her pants. I wanted to follow it with my tongue and maybe something else.

Listen, I know you think I am a perv talking about Bess like that but I haven't had sex since January and it is a little hard to jack off when you share a room with your brother and two other guys. Someone is always up and bathroom alone time is impossible when every guy on your floor uses the same locker room style bathroom. And she was hot. It wasn't like I was pitching a tent because of every girl or boy I saw. She has this confidence that is super sexy, like she knows she is hotter than anyone else but not condescending about it. Her nose does this cute little wrinkle when she laughs and it makes her eyes twinkle. And a banging body, curved in all the right ways.

I shook my head. Think straight Hardy, Bess is one of your best friend's best friend. Think calculus. Think sad puppies. Think Frank. How the hell did Frank do it? He never seemed to get horny or not be able to think straight because of a girl. Well almost. Nancy always managed to tie is tongue and brain in knots. But he never got an inopportune erection around her. Maybe I should ask him for advice.

"Yoohoo! Earth calling Joe." Frank yelled, one of Chet's juggling balls hitting me square in the face. Urgh, maybe not.

It took another 5 minutes to lug the last of the remnants of Chet's hobbies for the year down and close up the van. It was like the slam of the van door signalled the rain and it started to lash down in sheets. The seven of us huddled under the awning of Piano Row, staring up at the grey ceiling of clouds.

"Well it doesn't look like we are gonna be able to raise anchor today," sighed Chet, "Guess we'd better call Tony."

"I got it," chimed in Frank, already whipping out his phone, shaking the rain from his fringe. "Hey Tony," he paused, "yeah we got it. We'll find a place to crash for the day. Hope you can get near port soon." He hung up. "Well it looks like Tony is circling a few miles up the coast. He can't get near shore it is too choppy so he is going to hang out there until it clears up. Reports say by tomorrow afternoon it should pass over so we can head out then."

Nancy laid a hand on his shoulder, "You guys got anywhere to stay? Floor five is pretty empty, I'm sure I can sweet talk the RA into letting you stay for the night."

"Eh we don't want to cause a hassle," replied Frank, "No point disturbing the RA for one night, we can get a motel or something."

Chet smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh I don't think the RA will mind."

Nancy leaned in and in a stage whisper said, "I'm the RA, Frank." Then continuing in a normal tone, "So long as you guys don't trash the place it'll be fine."

"You guys are so weird," moaned Izzie, but she had a smile on her face. "Let's get in before Bess's top gets any more shear."

I whipped my head around a little too fast and stared at Bess. Her top was black and not at all see through. Izzie knocked my elbow and winked with a smirk as she walked back into Piano Row as everyone else laughed.

Well shit.


	5. Chapter 5- Bess- April 21, 2019

**BESS**

"Good god Bess, give the man a break," squealed George as the cold water from the shower hit her back, "He's gonna rip his pants if you don't stop."

In the next stall over I smiled, "He started it, George. If he can't handle the fire he shouldn't have played with matches."

Izzie's voice broke over the sound of the showers, "So how do you know these guys?"

"They're family friends of Nancy's. They're detectives too," George replied.

"Holy shit, there are more of you guys?" came Izzie's incredulous response, looking in the direction of Nancy's stall.

"Yeah, we've been solving cases since we were toddlers. I've known them longer that Bess or George. We were literally babies together. They're like my brothers," Nancy stated. "It's been a while since I've seen them though. They've grown up a bit."

George's smirk was audible when she faux whispered, "Especially when Joe sees Bess."

"Georgia Fayne!" I admonished.

"Hey when even the lesbians are noticing a guy's junk it is pretty damn obvious," countered Izzie.

I smirked, she had a point. "Well hopefully a cold shower is doing him some good." And hopefully mine did me some. My shirt may not have been shear but Joe's white t-shirt sure had been. It stuck to his chiselled abs and his "sex lines" leading my eyes straight to his bulging crotch. He'd gotten a tattoo on his shoulder blade too. Mhm sexy.

A rap on the stall door and voice intruded my thoughts of Joe, "Earth calling Bess. You done in there?"

"Uh, give me a minute George, still washing my hair," damn how long had I been day dreaming. The water was pure ice now. "You guys go on without me. I'll be out in a few minutes."

True to my word a few minutes later I emerged from the common shower room, wrapped in my house coat trying to wrap my hair up in a towel. Wham. I ran right into a brick wall. Bouncing back I was surprised when the brick wall threw out an arm to catch me.

"Hey gorgeous," it said. A very loquacious brick wall it was. Looking up I saw the twinkling eyes of the youngest Hardy brother, a half smirk plastered on his face.

Well I'd like to say that I first stared into his eyes but with only a towel tied around his waist that was a lie. His abs were so defined and still dripping wet and the water was running down, down, down… was it normal for guys to tie their towels just above their crotch? A flush ran across my face. I couldn't react. Then he'd win.

"Hey Joe, lose your shirt? Or were you using it to… clean up." I ran my index finger of my free hand down the middle of his abs until it hit the knot in the towel. A heavy flush spread across his face and chest as the towel began to peak.

He leaned in close, only breaking eye contact for the briefest second, and whispered, "Why? Is that what you are imagining?"

It was my turn to blush but be damned I was not gonna lose this battle, "Maybe I was imagining helping you clean up," I licked my lips and quickly kissed him. Yup, that did it. He stood bolt upright, flag pole fully raised.

"What?" He rasped.

I swayed past him, "Hhhm it seems like you don't need my help this go around. Maybe next time," and I entered my room, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway with a raging boner.


	6. Chapter 6- Joe- April 21, 2019

**JOE**

Chet was smirking at me as he undressed. I'd seen Chet naked hundreds of time and he'd seen me naked hundred of time but god damn he was getting in the shower before I took my pants off.

"You know we know you have an erection, right?" Frank cut in, sounding tired as he undressed. "Just get in the shower and wack one out."

I scrunched my face up at him, "For some reason waving my fucking boner in front of my brother and best friend isn't something I feel comfortable doing."

"I bet you wouldn't mind waving it at a certain pretty lady," Chet grinned. I threw him a withering look.

"Yeah and then her boyfriend can come and kill me in my sleep. I'll keep to our status quo. Only flirting."

Chet turned to Frank, "They do this a lot then?" He asked. Frank nodded.

"Bess is the flirtiest girl I've ever met. She's the female Joe. They have this kinda game to see who can flirt the most between them," a nasty grin spread across his face, "looks like you are losing, little brother."

"Har har har," I jeered, "you guys gonna get in the shower so I can take off my pants? Unless you want a full Magic Mike show," I wiggled my hips and my semi visibly moved in my jeans.

"NO," shouted Chet and Frank and they dove towards the showers.

"And use the end shower," Frank yelled, "I don't want to hear you jack off any more than I have to."

I sniggered as I removed my slacks and entered the shower cubicle at the end. These showers were nicer than the ones at La Guardia, they had doors, privacy. I turned on the water, the freezing liquid hitting my face and chest. Oh that felt good. I was really hot under the collar with Bess around.

The water warmed up as I thought about Bess, in each progressive thought she had less and less clothes on. My cock began to fully engorge again. I wrapped my hand tightly around it and began to pump, hard. Bess licking her lips. Jerk. Bess fondling her breasts. Jerk. Bess fingering herself. Jerk. Bess moaning in pleasure. Explode. Bliss.

The coldness of the water brought me back to reality. Shit that felt good. Maybe now I can hang out with Bess without doing damage to my fly. The rest of the shower room was quiet, I guess Chet and Frank had already finished their showers and had headed back to the room. I towelled off and was getting ready to throw my clothes back on but I couldn't find them. I groaned. I bet Frank and Chet were pranking me. This was turning into one hell of a day. Tying my towel around my waist I hurried out of the bathroom quickly darting towards room 523.

In my haste to get to the end of the hall I ran smack into someone coming out of the girl's shower room. The girl bounced backward and I instinctively threw my hand out to catch her. I as I pulled her up I saw the shocked face of Bess. I smirked. Now it was payback time.

"Hey gorgeous," I mused, keeping my eyes distinctly on her face. Her eyes widened in shock again as she looked first at my face, then up down my torso, focusing below my navel. Her eyes darted back up to mine, her face tomato red but there was a determined glint in her eye which, in retrospect, I should have feared.

"Hey Joe, lose your shirt? Or were you using it to… clean up." She cooed in a sultry voice. I jumped a little as a finger ran down my chest and rested on the knot of the towel, an inch above my cock. I felt my face and chest burn red as all the blood ran to my dick. Oh so she wanted to be dirty. I could be dirty too.

Leaning down I levelled myself to her eye level, this was partly to get in her face, partly to hide my still growing boner. I made a mistake though. I looked down. Her breasts glimmered with water from the shower, I just wanted to continue my downward trajectory and nestle my face in them. But no, this was about winning.

I raised my eyes to hers and whispered, "Why? Is that what you were imagining?" She flushed an even deeper shade of red, she was literally emanating heat. Wait, what?! Was she imagining me jerking off?

As dangerous thoughts danced in my mind the dangerous twinkle came back to her eyes, "maybe I was imagining helping you clean up," She whispered, her voice low and sensual. Then she licked her lips and kissed me.

Bess's soft mouth on my lips. Bess's soft mouth on my body. Bess's soft mouth on my dick. My mind leapt through all the new scenarios in an instant. My cock rose to full attention and my body straightened up with it.

"What?" I croaked, painfully aware my rock solid shaft was very visible through my meager towel.

The flush was fading from Bess's face, apparently feeding blood into my painfully hard erection, and she dragged a finger along the top seam of the towel as she passed by me, "Hhhm, it seems like you don't need my help this go around. Maybe next time," and she entered her room, leaving me dumb struck in the middle of the hall.

* * *

"Woah dude, watch where you point that thing." Chet yelled, when I steamed through the door a minute later.

"Fuck man," Frank shielded his eyes, "I almost wish you carried a gun so I could pretend that I didn't know what that was."

I was fuming mad, "Ha ha ha."

"Seriously man, why didn't you tug one out in the shower? We gave you privacy."

I groaned internally as I reached for my duffel bag, they were gonna tease me for ages, "I did," I answered shortly.

"Jeez man, you got this," Frank gestured at my tent, "between the showers and here? I hate to even get started into my brother's sex life but dude…"

I grabbed the tightest pair of boxers I had and pulled them on. It barely did anything to hide the erection. "I ran into Bess on the way here," I mumbled.

"And you decided, knowing full well that that was a possibility, to only wear a towel?" Chet baulked incredulously.

I turned on the pair of them, pointing my finger. Unfortunately, my cock swung out of my boxers and pointed accusingly at them too. "Well _somebody _took my clothes and I had to get back to my bag somehow," I muttered, stuffing my dick back through the hole.

Frank and Chet turned away. "Joe, we didn't take your clothes. Did you check the lockers around the one you thought you put your stuff in? You were pretty"― Chet stopped, searching for the right word, "out of it when you went into the shower."

Locker? I hadn't put my stuff in a locker had I? I thought back, remembering the cold sharp edges of locker 204. Fuck. They hadn't taken my clothes. I had just pranked myself.

Reading my expression perfectly Frank started laughing until he doubled over in pain. While it was good to see him laughing again the heat rose in my cheeks. It was my responsibility to be a pain in the ass, not his.

* * *

The heat was unbearable. I twisted the air conditioning knob and it fell off after doing nothing to change the ambient temperature. Frank, Chet, and I were crammed into the cab of the U-Haul driving through the sheeting rain to the harbour. About an hour ago Frank had gotten a call from Tony, he'd made it into port and even though we weren't going to be able to shove off any time soon we thought it would be best to unload our truck into the boat so we wouldn't have to pay for another day.

The stillness of the morning had been replaced by a heavy bustle, almost enough to make it feel like New York. As we drew closer to the port the crowds grew thicker but eventually we made to the vehicle access point. Tony dashed towards us in his reflective raincoat and opened the gate for the access point gesturing towards a boat midway down the line, the Maria Bianchi. I smiled to myself, he'd named it after his mother. Typical Tony but still sweet. Frank popped the U-Haul into reverse and carefully backed into the loading area by the Maria Bianchi, following Tony's hand signals. The beep, beep of the reverse alarm was driving me nuts and I was almost glad to start loading up the boat. And man what a boat it was.

Tony had tricked out the whole thing, gutting it and fixing up everything by himself or with his sisters help. Frank may have been joking but damn maybe we should have gone into shipping. The Maria had 5 sleeping cabins, a fully stocked kitchen, and an amazing entertainment room. The stuff teenage boys dreams are made of.

I was just loading the last of Chet's hobby boxes into the hold when I caught sight of Chet and Tony cracking up. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I approached my giggling chums hoping to get in on the joke but when they saw me both of their faces broke into identical Cheshire Cat grins and I knew the joke was me.

"So," Tony cracked, resting his hand on my shoulder almost paternally, "I hear you're yearning to be some lady's snowstorm." A confused look passed over my face. I knew the final implication of what he said but didn't understand the reference. Tony began to giggle uncontrollably again at my blank look, "Because she doesn't know when your coming, how many inches she'll get, or how long it'll stay…"

Chet and Tony dissolved into hysterical fits and I made a move to walk past them.

"Wait, wait," breathed Tony, attempting to catch is breath, "come on tell us what's the problem?"

I flushed, unsure if this was a legitimate offer or an opportunity for more ribbing.

"Yeah," added Chet, "Why don't you just ask her out? You've never had a problem doing that before." I pinched my nose and sighed, it was a legitimate offer.

"Well," I started, squaring my shoulders and clenching my jaw, ready for the onslaught of laughter again, "I'm trying not to do the casual sex thing any more."

Chet and Tony stared at me slightly open mouthed and I felt my face flush with anger. Was it so unbelievable that I might want something more than sex? Was my reputation that bad?

"What brought this on," coughed Tony "I mean it's not like you were a slut or anything but you seemed to like having a good time back in Bayport."

My jaw relaxed and I pinched the bridge of my nose again. "I- uh- picked up a nasty case of chlamydia in January," I felt my face reddening. Prudishness had always been the purview of my brother but it felt wrong admitting my weakness and stupidity.

"Shit man," Tony broke in, "sorry to hear that. I can see that putting you off sex."

"Is that why you are looking for a relationship first and foremost?" Queried Chet.

I shook my head, "No. Well, In part," I admitted. "After I was diagnosed I had to contact all of my sexual partners for the past three months just to pass on the bad news and"- I paused, my face burning hotter," well lets just say I had to make an unpleasant number of calls. Kinda made me realize some shit, sitting on the can pissing painful gooey yellow fire and texting"- I gulped, "almost three dozen guys and girls."

"Fuck man," whistled Tony. "Maybe I was too quick to say you weren't a slut."

I hit him and he smirked. I knew he was joking but he'd hit a little close to home, "Yeah I realized that. Took the semester off from sex, getting my head back on my shoulders. Decided to look for something more stable, I don't ever want to have that guilty, shitty feeling again, calling all those people, half of whom didn't even remember my name. I don't want to self destruct my future before it has even began." Tony and Chet gave me a sombre look, all teasing wiped from their faces.

"Fucking christ," exclaimed Frank, bursting through the door, "I leave for two minutes to drop off the van and this place turns into a morgue," he puffed out his chest in a show of mock pride, "I should have known, I really am the funny one."

I hit him in the shoulder, knowing full well that he'd overheard our conversation. My brother never acts purposely stupid unless he's trying to cheer me up. The spell was broken and the four of us dissolved into laughter, our minds on the pizza that Nancy had said she'd order when we got to the restaurant a few minutes away.

As we gambled along my mind was in a whirl. What about Bess? Could I have my cake and eat it too? She and I had always gotten along, maybe my attraction was more than sexual. When we'd pretended to be a married couple for that case in Egypt we'd worked well together even if we didn't present the most convincing couple at the time. What can I say, we were both flirts then too. Ah but she probably had a boyfriend. She was way too pretty and smart not to… but, hey, what could it hurt to ask.

Tony gave me a hardy shove, taking advantage of my reverie and I stumbled into a lamppost. Chet and Frank laughed while Tony howled with mirth.

Oh yeah, definitely not going to ask her with these clowns around.


	7. Chapter 7- Bess- April 21-22, 2019

**BESS**

The heat was becoming unbearable considering it was only the end of April. I braided my hair at the booth in El Horno Pizzeria. The Oven, how appropriate on a day like today. It was that awkward time between dinner and lunch so we had the restaurant more or less to ourselves, only an elderly man eating a small pizza with a glass of wine was there. Just as I was doing the final wrap with my elastic I felt a small breeze tickle my freshly reveal neck. I turned around. At last. Frank, Joe, Chet, and a fourth guy walked in to the dimly lit restaurant. The newcomer was shorter than either Joe or Frank but had a couple inches on Chet, although that might have just been his curly hair making up the difference.

"Bellas!" Boomed the new guy, sweeping down and kissing Nancy, George, Izzie, and me on the cheek. This had to be Tony.

After a quick round of introductions and the perfunctory ordering of enough pizza to feed a small nation (or four boys) we all settled into a jokey state, like we'd known each other for years. Tony was affable and told some hilarious, if not completely believable, stories about the brothers Hardy and their youthful exploits.

"No, it's true. The criminals had hollowed out a passage in the mountain down from the house and were using it to look for treasure," mused Tony, "We used my boat to help bring in the cavalry. Chet here had to untie Joe and Frank as they ran through the minefield."

I batted my eyelashes a Joe, who hadn't taken his eyes off me since he'd sat down, "Really? I can't believe the Hardy's would ever need rescuing," I broke out my sultry voice again, "tying up I can see through," and I winked at the bright red face of the younger Hardy.

Tony and Chet exchanged a look, apparently he'd been brought up to speed about the state of Joe's libido and then everyone burst out laughing, even the elderly man at the other table chuckled under his breath as he ate. Well everyone but Joe was laughing. I blew him a kiss and he stuck out his tongue. One point Bess, no points Joe.

As the giggles subsided Marco, the owner of El Horno, came to our table holding six pizzas. The man was a miracle worker. In her first year Nancy had helped him out with a blackmail problem and we've been hanging out here ever since.

"Nancy!" Beamed Marco, "It is so good to see you! I thought you'd gone back to River Heights!"

Nancy helped him unload the pizza and then gave him a big hug, "Never without saying goodbye to you Marco!" She beamed back.

"Ai, so many big strong men," he exclaimed, his eyes roving around the table as his face broke into an enormous grin, "any friend of Nancy is a friend of mine. I'll get you a Marco Special, on the house!" And before any protestations could be heard he whistled off to the kitchen.

We dug into the pizza, it was delicious as usual, and the conversation drifted into small groups of two or three conversationalists. Tony, George, and Izzie were talking weather. Apparently, Tony knew nearly as much as Izzie having studied it in more practical terms due to his working in his father's shipping company. Izzie was enthralled, having mostly just done theoretical studies and jumped at the offer to go down to the boat tomorrow to check out the top of the range weather prediction system Tony had just finished installing.

Nancy, Joe, and Frank were discussing her upcoming Criminology exam. Even though she was the top of the class she was still fretting and worried about failing. Frank was doing double duty, soothing her nerves and quizzing her. Joe was quieter than normal but offered the occasional asinine (but helpful) comment, making Nancy laugh. He was in a strange mood and kept throwing me glances.

I'd been talking with Chet about the drama of the past day but it almost seemed like Joe was listening to us rather than fully to Nancy and Frank. Turning to Chet I smiled as I watched him inhale his sixth slice of pizza, "So how long have you known the Hardys?" I mused, watching Joe watching me out of the corner of my eye.

Chet took a giant swig of Marco's Special, a hibiscus iced tea, and grinned back at me, "I met Frank in kindergarten. The Hardys had just moved back from New York and my family lives out in the countryside outside of Bayport, he only had Joe as a friend and I only had Iola."

"Whose Iola?"

"My sister," shrugged Chet, grabbing a seventh slice, "She got a Rhodes Scholarship so she's out in England for the next couple years," he boasted, looking every bit the proud big brother.

"Wow, that is some credentials," I remarked, "Rhodes Scholarships only go to the smartest," I looked over just in time to see Nancy spew iced tea out of her nose at one of Joe's jokes, "Brains would make her stand out here," I joked nodding at our motley, iced tea covered, crew.

Chet smirked, looking around at all her friends, "Nah, Iola never hated hanging out with us," his face broke into a wicked grin. "Anyway, she dated Joe, she can't be that smart."

"Hey," Joe exclaimed, proving he had been listening in on our conversation. "Not cool, dude," he quipped, although his face cracked into a toothy smile. Everyone erupted in more laughter, including Joe this time.

"To the end of the semester, friends, and graduation," roused Tony, lifting his glass. "Saluti!" We all clinked glasses and downed our iced tea. "How about we continue this party on my boat," enthused Tony.

Nancy looked apologetic, "Sorry Tony, I've got a final tomorrow and I should really do one last bout of revision."

"I can help you study," interjected Frank, blushing scarlet.

Nancy blushed in return, "Oh you don't have to. I don't want to take away from your vacation."

"It's no problem," mumbled Frank, looking down slightly.

"Well to quote a very smart man 'I won't say no'," Nancy stated as Frank blushed even harder. Damn, he had it bad.

"Izzie and I are actually due at her parents place," apologized George, looking at the clock on her phone, "We are having a small celebration with them before we head back to River Heights tomorrow. Sorry Tony."

Tony spread his arms and smiled, "Maybe next time then. It was lovely meeting you both. See you tomorrow," he doffed an invisible hat as George and Izzie took their leave.

"See you at the train station tomorrow afternoon," waved George. "Good luck with your final," she directed at Nancy.

"What about you three," enthused Tony, gesturing at Chet, Joe, and me after the couple had left. "Are you up for a small party?"

"Hell yes," Joe practically shouted. "Finally, vacation here I come."

Chet nodded and I shrugged my ascent, "Can't argue with Joe there." Nancy looked worried.

"But how are you guys going to get back to the dorm. We only had Izzie and my cars and they just took theirs."

Tony waved aside her protestations, "Don't worry, there are lots of cabins on the boat. The four of us will crash there tonight and we can all meet up after your exam tomorrow."

I turned to Tony, "Are you sure, Tony?" I queried. He waved away my question like a bunch of midges.

"It's no problem. It'll be nice to have company. The trip up from Bayport has been lonely."

Standing up Joe stretched, his belly button and just a hint of his abs showing and I felt my face flush slightly. "Well let's get this vacation started," he whooped. His enthusiasm, as always was infectious, even the elderly patron stared wistfully at us, almost like he was dreaming of the days when he'd been as carefree as us. After saying goodbye to Marco and settling our tab we split up, the four of us heading towards the harbour and Frank and Nancy driving back to the dorm to study.

The rain pelleted us as we ran down the pier to the dock where Tony's boat was moored. Giggling and laughing we pushed into the cabin area and a wave of humidity hit us.

"Fuck man," exclaimed Joe, "it's hotter than hell in here." Tony's brow furrowed and he surged by us and through a small door on the right.

"Shit," cursed Tony from the room, "it looks like the dehumidifier died. Never should have trusted that sales guy."

"Here," I offered, also pushing past Chet and Joe into the small room, "let me have a look."

Tony raised his eyebrows but allowed me to look at the unit. I turned on the flashlight on my phone and dug through my purse extracting a Phillips head screwdriver. I made quick work of removing the exterior shell and poked around the interior, inspecting all of the parts, quickly zeroing in on the issue.

"It looks like the cooling coils got too frost covered and burst. Must be some cheap piping they used." Tony looked both impressed and frustrated.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to pick up a temporary pipe tomorrow and hope it holds until Bayport. This place will be unbearable otherwise between the heat and the humidity. Guess I'll have to buy a better quality one when I get back."

I was still inspecting the dehumidifier when an idea hit me, "If you can stand one night of humidity I think I can upgrade this one tomorrow." Tony looked stunned and I wrinkled my nose, "Don't be so surprised, I've been working on shit like this since I was seven and am now a full fledged mechanical engineering technologist," I stopped, "or I will be when I get my diploma."

Tony looked like his prayers and dreams had been answered. He showed me what kind of tools he had on board and we started laying out a detailed plan of the materials and equipment that would be needed. The heat was getting to all of us and as I yanked off my sweat soaked long sleeved shirt to strip down to my tank top I saw Joe watching me, almost hungrily, sweat rolling down his forehead and causing his t-shirt to become sheer again. I felt my heart quicken and I looked back to the table where my crude but workable schematic was, this was no time to get distracted. Tony must have seen my look because he smirked at me getting up to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, whispering something in Joe's ear. I couldn't hear what he said but Joe flushed harder and shoved Tony away. Tony, for his part, didn't seem to mind and his smirk was still intact when he turned back around.

"Ah," he exclaimed, laying an arm around my shoulder, " let's leave the rest of this until tomorrow. We came here to have a party. Let's see if Chet managed to pick a movie."

We'd left Chet to set up a movie for us to watch. He was a nice guy but not particularly mechanically inclined, as I had found out first hand when we'd been moving his stuff that morning and I'd seen all of the remnants of his attempts at inventions. As we joined him in the entertainment room the smell of popcorn managed to permeate the damp heat. Chet had chosen a dumb but fun scary movie and we settled in on the bean bags that Tony used as seating. I'd like to say that I managed to watch the whole movie but after almost no sleep the night before, a long day of heavy lifting, and a stiflingly hot room I drifted off just after the cocky jock was killed.

* * *

My dreams were erratic, hot, and heavy. Dream-Joe pinned me to a grand bed of silk, grinning like the cat the got the cream. He was naked and looked good. I'd had naughty dreams about Joe when I was a teenager but never with this intensity. The Joe of my dreams dipped his head suckling my right breast. I moaned with pleasure and his hands ran over my body and the feeling of sparks emanated below his touch. Still swirling his tongue around my erect nipples I felt one of his hands run over my thigh, brushing lightly against my labia. I felt my hips buck and groaned. His smirking face emerged and he began kissing down my stomach, alternating with nibbles and kisses.

I felt my stomach tighten with pleasure as I watched him go lower and lower before his tongue licked the full length of my slit, ending at my clit. I screamed with pleasure as he started slurping and teasing.

"Joe, I need you in me," I moaned, "NOW!"

Dream Joe smiled moving up to kiss me. Heat pressed down on me as I raked my hands across his body, feeling his hard cock dragging on my stomach. He adjusted his dick and I felt the head lightly probe my southern lips. He played with my breasts again, just resting his cock at the mouth of my pussy. I couldn't take it. Even in my dreams he was teasing me. I rolled trying to force him further into me. I felt his throbbing cock slide into me in my dreams but was acutely aware of something else. It felt like a large… a large…

A woke up quickly, eyes flying open. The sun was just starting to peek above the horizon and in the dim light I saw that a light sheet had been thrown over me. And Joe was laying beside me, eyes closed. I flushed hot. In my sleep I had rolled on top of him and was humping his leg. I needed to get out of here before he woke up.

As I turned to go a gravelly voice said, "Don't let me stop you, sounds like you were having fun."

Shit. He'd been awake for it. He'd heard me, moaning, groaning, possibly calling his name. I rolled to get off of him, desperate to go to the washroom. Quicker than I thought possible Joe rolled over top of me, holding himself in a planking position above me, a wicked grin on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles danced as the sweat reflected the small rays of light pouring into the humid cabin.

"If you don't want me, tell me," he growled lowly. I looked up into his hungry eyes. Damn I was too horny not to rise to his bait. He might have been teasing but I needed him in me NOW!


	8. Chapter 8- Joe- April 21-22, 2019

**JOE**

The overwhelming heat of the boat was getting to me. Well that and the fact that I was watching Bess work. She was seriously sexy all the time but when she was working on something she was passionate about she was mind blowing. I watched her nose crinkle as she inspected the dehumidifier, schooling Tony about the mechanics of it. I'd never admit it to anyone but when I'd screwed up anything mechanical I emailed her for help. A few pictures and hours later the thing I was working on was always working better than I could have ever planned.

I could feel sweat, not entirely caused by the humidity, drench my shirt as I leaned against a wall watching her sketch out a schematic, being helpful by staying out of the way. Without warning she suddenly whipped her long sleeve shirt off, revealing a sheer white tank top. A lacy bra, or bralet I think the girls call them, with an intricate pattern was clearly visible underneath and left nothing to the imagination. Well maybe it just overpowered my imagination since I could think of nothing but the tendrils of sweat running all over her body. Tony snapped me out of my reverie by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude," he whispered in my ear, "you better make your move quick, I think I'm falling in love." I shoved him away flushing. I knew he was teasing me but he could make a move on Bess and I would be left kicking myself.

The work on the dehumidifier ended pretty quickly after that and we started the party. Chet had picked a corny 'horror' movie and made some popcorn so we all settled into the dark, riffing on the movie. Bess passed out pretty quick, I guess she'd had an even longer day than me and was exhausted. Tiredness was clawing at my eyes too and I knew I should get up and go to bed but figured I'd just close my eyes for a minute to rest them. Yeah, word to the wise, never believe anybody who says this, they are going for a serious nap.

I woke up to a moaned yell. My heart quickened. I felt something touch my face. A gag? A rope? I'd been in so many situations where I woke up from a blow to a head in dire straits that I tense completely, my eyes desperately cutting through the darkness, trying to remember how I'd gotten here. I struggled and the sheet that had been over my mouth fell. It was just a bedsheet, I mused. My mind and body fully relaxed as I caught sight of Bess snoring softly and I remembered Tony's boat and the party.

I sunk back into the bean bag I was using as both a pillow and a mattress wondering what had woken me up. Maybe it was a dream. Or a nightmare. I was just drifting off again when I distinctly heard Bess moan loudly. A nightmare, I guessed, as I saw her feet kick slightly. I shifted upright getting ready to wake her up when she moaned again and I saw her face twisted with pure pleasure. I flushed a little, it was an insanely intimate moment to interrupt.

I quickly laid down again in case she woke up in her pleasure she didn't need to see me staring lecherously at her. But whatever she was doing one thing was clear I needed a release badly. I could feel my dick straining against my jeans, a result of morning wood and Bess's moans. Slowly I began to raise myself as quietly as I could, thinking of making a dash to the washroom to have some alone time before everyone woke up. Unfortunately, as soon as I placed my hands on the ground to push off Bess rolled over, half on top of me. I relaxed into the bean bag again, not wanting to wake her. She moaned in pleasure again, audible words forming this time, "Joe, I need you in me. NOW!"

I froze. She was dreaming of me?! It'd be hilariously karmic and definitely tease worthy if my cock wasn't also hardening to epic proportions. I closed my eyes trying to think of sad, erection deflating things. I had to get out of here. Suddenly I felt the leg she'd thrown over mine tug in closer and through my pants I felt the pressure of her hips on my dick. Oh christ, she was humping me! I was going to explode soon. She moaned again, doing nothing to alleviate the painful discomfort of my erection.

Suddenly I heard her curse under her breath. She was so close to me I could feel her blushing. The pressure lessened off my dick and apparently loosened my tongue, "Don't let me stop you, sounds like you were having fun," I joked.

I heard her squeak, a squeak full of embarrassment, and my pain-in-the-ass-little-brother training kicked in as a smirk spread across my face. So she thought she could tease me about my boner all day and that I wouldn't have some fun with her now? Boy was she wrong.

I rolled and hovered over her. I didn't want to pin her, if she wanted to escape she could do so easily. I looked down at her flushed face, she was looking at my shirtless torso, something close to longing flickered into her eyes as they made contact with mine. "If you don't want me, tell me," I growled seductively, teasing her as she had been teasing me yesterday. I was about to roll over back to my bean bag so she could get up when her head bobbed up quickly, her lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

My mind froze for the second time in minutes. Her tongue probed my mouth flicking my tongue suggestively. Her hands raked over my bare chest, running over my erect nipples, tweaking them slightly. I involuntarily groaned into her mouth and I felt her smirk as her lips parted from mine.

"Bess," I started, my mind swirling, but she started kissing my throat and I groaned again. Suddenly I felt both her hands on my shoulders and she pushed down causing my arms to give way and land directly on top of her. She giggled as I let out an 'oomph'.

"Are you okay, Joe," she giggled and I looked into her dancing blue eyes. I ran my hand up under her shirt and pinched one of her nipples lightly, my shock fading and lust returning. She groaned in pleasure.

"Just a little surprised," I teased, kissing her lightly from her collarbone to her ear, still playing with her breast, "It's been a while since I've woken up to a beautiful lady humping my leg." She gained her 'revenge' by sucking lightly on my Adam's apple, her tongue drawing circles inside her mouth until I lost my mind again.

"Well," she drawled as she let go of my neck with a little pop, "I was having the most wonderful dream and I must have gotten carried away."

"Oh is that why you shouted my name," I teased. She flushed scarlet. I properly straddled her for the first time and lifted her tank top up to expose her bralet. I grabbed her boobs in my hands and began to massage them, "What sorts of things was I doing to you?"

Still flushed she ran her hand down my front resting her fingertips on the button of my jeans, "All sorts of things," she whispered, undoing my button and fly. I freed her breasts, rolling the nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned loudly again. "Kiss me," she groaned and I dipped obligingly.

Our hands searched out pleasure on each other for several minutes and I knew I was going to explode soon but we had to stop. I didn't have a condom and as much as I trusted Bess I didn't want to risk passing anything on to her. She groaned in displeasure as I began to sit up, "No," she whimpered, "I need you in me."

My cock throbbed, longing to probe her but common sense prevailed, "I can't, Bess. Not now."

She tightened under me, defensive shields up, "What?! Are you fucking with me?" She started angrily. I hugged her, my stomach dropping. Disappointment was the worst I had been expecting but not anger. "This better not be some prank or bet," she fumed, pushing me off her and lowering her shirt, "Not just some stupid thing so you can check off that you porked a fatty."

My jaw dropped and anger began to spread through my brain, "A bet? Do you think so little of me and my friends? I just don't have a condom or else I'd fuck you until you came twenty times. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're amazing in every way, that's why I didn't want to risk passing something on to you. You're too special for me to risk being stupid."

Bess stared at me, her mouth a little O. I breathed out trying to get myself under control, between the anger and the hard on it was difficult. "I'm sorry Joe," she finally mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chin, "my last boyfriend only dated me so he could win a bet. One thousand dollars for fucking a fatty. I'm still a little..." "

My jaw cranked down a couple inches lower as I saw Bess vulnerable for the first time, "He's a fucking idiot," I croaked, grabbing her dainty hands in mine, "You are the sexiest, most amazing woman I know." A silence fell between us.

"What did you mean by you 'didn't want to risk passing something' on to me?" Asked Bess as murky sun rays began to fill the room. I blushed hard.

"I-I- went a little bit crazy when I got to New York. The freedom went to my head and I had a lot of unprotected sex," I gulped, feeling my Adam's apple bob. "I got chlamydia. It's all cleared up now and I was tested and cleared for everything but it put my life into perspective. I couldn't risk hurting anyone again."

"Good," murmured Bess, digging around in her purse, pulling out a condom, "Because I really want to fuck you." I gaped at her as a smirk passed across her face, "It's the 21st century, women carry condoms too you know."

I pounced on her kissing her hard, "You know I really wanted to take you out for dinner first."

Bess groaned, as my hands flew to her waist, fiddling with the waistband of her yoga pants, "Sure you did," she moaned sarcastically, her hands fondling my rapidly re-hardening dick through my jeans.

"I mean it," I growled into her ear, kissing her jawline, "I don't just want to have sex with you."

"Fuck me now and we can do dinner later."


	9. Chapter 9- Bess- April 22, 2019

**BESS**

Joe's kisses began to let up and I felt him sitting up. I could feel his dick pressed into my stomach through his jeans. I groaned, repeating the words I'd said in my dream minutes ago, "No," I begged, spreading my hand down his front resting on his crotch, "I need you in me."

"I can't, Bess. Not now," Joe moaned, a pained expression crossing his face. Like hell he couldn't. What the hell was wrong with him. Oh fuck, he was pulling an Adam. I looked around, making sure for the first time that Tony and Chet weren't visible. I couldn't see anything but it was still only dawn and there was barely any light in the room. I could feel my anger and shame picking up again. I really liked Joe, he wouldn't do this to me, would he?

My anger won out, as I began shouting, "What?! Are you fucking with me?" He looked shocked. What the fuck was he expecting, he shimmied closer to me and tried to hug me but I pushed him off me. Internally I chastised myself for falling for stupid, idiotic boys all the time. Acutely aware that my shirt was rolled up I pulled it down, attempting to salvage some of my dignity, "This better not be some prank or bet,"Not just some stupid thing so you can check off that you porked a fatty," I growled, my face flushing and tears welling in my eyes.

Joe had always been passionate and that cut two ways: he was a lover and a fighter in equal measure. I saw his nostrils flare and his face flushed puce. I'd never had his anger turned towards me, I shrunk back, legitimately scared of Joe Hardy, natural born jester, for the first time in my life, "A bet?" He snarled, his blue eyes flashing, dangerously. "Do you think so little of me and my friends?" an involuntary growl accompanied his words and I tensed, getting ready to run distinctly aware that he was still sitting on me. "I just don't have a condom," he moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "or else I'd fuck you until you came twenty times. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're amazing in every way, that's why I didn't want to risk passing something on to you. You're too special for me to risk being stupid," he breathed heavily, his eyes pressed closed like he was trying to reign in his anger.

His eyes opened and he seemed to have regained a little bit of control. He shifted off me slightly and I tucked my knees up to my chin, shame hovering over me like a cloud. After what felt like hours but was only seconds I broke the tense silence, "I'm sorry Joe," I began, he deserved to know the truth. I felt my face heat up again, embarrassment induced tears rolling down my face, "my last boyfriend only dated me so he could win a bet. One thousand dollars for fucking a fatty. I'm still a little..." I faltered, not sure how to end the thought. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Angry?

Joe's mouth dropped as he stared at me. I flushed harder. God, this was so embarrassing. I'd only just told Nancy and now I was telling Joe- Fucking- Hardy. He fumbled for my hands and began rubbing the back of them with his rough thumbs, all signs of anger gone from him, "He's a fucking idiot," he said softly, it almost sounded as if he were close to tears. "You are the sexiest, most amazing woman I know."

I just stared at him. I knew I had to say something but this town had ruined me. I didn't get a lot of compliments here, I seemed to have forgotten how to respond to them. I wanted to let Joe know that I cared for him too but the words were stuck in my throat. We'd been through so many scrapes and close calls and I had always cared deeply as a friend but sitting here in an intimate moment with him words were failing me.

I cast around for something to say. We normally spoke in flirtations but it didn't seem appropriate now. "What did you mean by you 'didn't want to risk passing something' on to me?" I queried, trying to think of something to ask him to break the silence. To my surprise he flushed almost as hard as he did when he was angry.

"I-I- went a little bit crazy when I got to New York," he stuttered. "The freedom went to my head and I had a lot of unprotected sex," the penny dropped for me as he said this, but I let him continue. "I got chlamydia," he admitted, shame etched on his handsome face. "It's all cleared up now," he hurriedly added, "and I was tested and cleared for everything but it put my life into perspective. I couldn't risk hurting anyone again."

My mind when blank again, words failed me. He was protecting me from himself and I had blown up at him. Fuck, he was too perfect for this world and far too good for me. A crazy idea struck me and I grabbed my bag and began sorting through its contents until my fingers wrapped around a sheaf of packets, "Good," I whispered, half to myself, ripping off a condom packet from the sheaf, "Because I really want to fuck you," I increased the volume of my whisper and directed it at Joe. I could feel my heart pounding. I cringed a little bit, here he was spilling his secret to me and I was trying to seduce him but I really did want to feel him. I had always had him has a friends but now I needed him as a lover. His eyes widened as he saw the foil packet, was it shock? Pleasure? I saw his cock twitch a bit. Pleasure it was. "It's the 21st century," I teased, trying to work our way back to our normally jokey interactions, "women carry condoms too you know."

He growled slightly and straddled me in a flash, kissing me without restraint. Between kisses he breathed in my ear, "You know I really wanted to take you out for dinner first."

I chuckled, we'd gone to dinner lots of times before. My chuckle turned to a groan as I felt his hands dipping below the top of my pants, "Sure you did," I moaned in his ear, sarcastic in tone but I knew it was true. I rubbed my hand along the length of his shaft and heard a sharp intake of breath next to my ear.

"I mean it," he groaned, distracting me with feverish kisses along my neck and ear, "I don't just want to have sex with you."

Oh shit, I'd made him feel guilty. My stomach tightened. It had been unfair to think he was anything like Adam. He was trying to prove he was better than that even though I already knew he was. But now, right now, I just wanted pure, carnal sex, "Fuck me now and we can do dinner later," I growled in his ear before plunging my hand inside his jeans and boxers and encircling his cock. I tentatively pumped it, worried about friction but the humidity had its purpose and the sweat that drenched us also lubricated.

Joe's eyes glazed over and he shivered as I completed rubbing his dick, rolling my thumb over the tip. "You shouldn't have done that," he said solemnly. I stopped and stared up at him again and I saw a brief smirk flicker across his face.

"Why not," I asked, lightly circling my thumb over his bulbous head.

"Because it'll make me do this," he retorted gleefully and with one fluid movement he stuck his hand down my pants, caressing me in a way that made dream Joe seem ineffectual and boring. An involuntary groan ripped from my throat as he lightly grazed my clit with his thumb.

"No panties, I notice," he whispered, kissing the part of my stomach that had become exposed, a wicked grin on his face. I tried desperately to keep moving my hand but it was becoming hard both at the angle we were at and the distraction of his fingers. He suddenly plunged his index finger slowly into my pussy and I groaned loudly.

"I think," I mumbled trying to make my thoughts coherent, "we need to lose the clothing," I struggled to sit up and felt Joe's fingers leave my pants, rubbing up my hips and under my tank top, pulling it and my bralet off in one fluid motion. My breast flopped down heavily and I felt my face redden.

I liked sex and was no prude but time with idiot college boys had given me a complex. The lights had stayed off more and more during sex and my bra had stayed on. But here I was with Joe Hardy in the dawning light with my tits out. My too big droopy tits. Guys always say they like big boobs but only when they like a porn stars, big but still perky. My hands had been straying to the top of Joe's jeans but as my tits dropped I unconsciously hugged them, covering them up as best I could.

Joe's forehead puckered and he stopped and looked at me with an intense stare, "Bess," he whispered gently, putting a crooked finger under my chin and raising it slightly, "are you okay? We can stop if you are uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Joe, you must be getting whiplash from all of my hot and cold reactions. I wish this could have happened a few years ago when I still had some.. Some… confidence," I finished lamely. He hugged me close, rocking me gently.

"Sounds like you've been dating some real assholes," he murmured and I giggled, mostly out of nerves. His hands softly glided down to my hands and pried them from my breasts, "You're gorgeous," he moaned, cupping them in each hand, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs, "and anyone who says otherwise is crazy," he lowered me down softly onto the bean bag, kissing me gently. The feeling of my skin touching the bare skin of his chest was intoxicating.

Each successive kiss was less gentle and more urgent. I raked my nails across his back, skimming them down toward his pants. I fitted my hands under the jeans and boxers and clasped his firm butt. He retaliated by squeezing my breasts tight, pinching the nipple. We groaned into each other's mouths. Our pants quickly fell from our bodies before we broke our kiss.

For the first time uncertainty crossed Joe's face as I drank him in fully. His rigid cock was on the bigger side of average and glistening with pre-cum and sweat. I fumbled behind me for the condom I had grabbed from my purse earlier and was ripping it open when his hand encircled my wrist. I looked up, surprised to see what looked like fear in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, blushing. "You know, even with knowing about my STI problem?"

I fixed him with a steely glare but a smile danced on my face, "You are not getting out of it that easy, Joseph Hardy. Now lay back and take it like a man." A look of surprise filled his face as I pushed him over and straddled him, his cock tapping against my belly button. I rolled the condom on and he sucked in a sharp breath, his teeth clamped over his bottom lip, eyes closed with pleasure. I lead him in, slowly, to my dripping pussy. Teasing him by hovering over the tip of his penis and raising and lowering my hips. Joe groaned and I could tell he was itching to pull me down hard but was restraining himself.

Suddenly his face screwed up and he yelled, "Shit, no," and I felt the condom tip expand. The boy had blown his load before I could even get him inside of me. His cock twitched spasmodically as it slowly deflated. Joe was covering his face with his hands but I could see his blush extending down his chest. I dismounted him and laid beside him, hugging his midriff, shaking with silent laughter.

"It's been a while, huh," I teased.

"At the risk of sounding clichéd, that's never happened before," he mumbled, his hands still over his face.

"It's fine, Joe. It happens," I soothed, "There'll be another time for us. I'll get off then."

"Fuck," he snarled and I released him, not wanting to feel the brunt of his anger again, "You really had some dipshit boyfriends if you think I'm gonna leave you hanging like that."

"Huh," I began to say but he rolled on top of me, kissing me hard.

"You think you're going to get away that easily," he growled, nibbling down my neck, plunging his index finger into my dripping pussy and pumping while thumbing my clit. I moaned and my brain shut down, overwhelmed by pleasure. His mouth travelled further down my body in quick succession and before I knew it he was kissing my inner thighs. It was taking everything I had not to squeeze his head between my legs and crush the poor boy but he didn't seem to care about my willpower as his tongue started to dance along my labia. I squirmed as his index finger and tongue worked in tandem, my hips bucking into his face. Suddenly he sucked my clit and inserted his middle finger and I was finally undone.

"Joe," I hoarsely yelled, grinding my crotch into his face and hand, an intense orgasm ripping through my body. It had been too long since a boy had brought me to climax, masturbation orgasms were good but it had nothing on another person pushing you over the edge.

As the aftershocks subsided I opened my eyes and saw Joe's blue eyes twinkling, "I think we're even now," he teased, wiping his hand and face on the sheet and snuggling up beside me.

"Mhmm," I moaned, feeling heavy and tired, "even, I guess."

We lay in a tangled heap of intertwined limbs, our breathing settling back to normal, a sleepy silence permeating the room as the sun fully rose. Then a toilet flushed. Both of us froze, not daring to breathe. This was what one might charitably call a compromising position, one which I did not want to be discovered in by two people I didn't know that well. Hell, I wouldn't want to be discovered by two people I did know in this position. We waited with baited breath for Chet or Tony to walk in but thankfully another door slammed indicating who ever it was had gone back to bed.

"Whew, that was close," I breathed, stretching for my tank top, "I guess we'd better get cleaned up."

Joe kissed my neck, "I wish you weren't right, I'd love to just cuddle you for a while but I don't think Tony would appreciate the christening we just gave his boat."

"Probably not," I giggled, pulling on my bra and tank top. Joe removed the condom, hanging lamely from his limp dick, and held the end squeezing it to make sure there were no holes in it.

"No babies this time," he joked, knotting the prophylactic before grabbing his bedsheet and wiping his cock off, taking special care to clean the head.

I grabbed the other end of the bedsheet and wiped my pussy dry, no point ruining two of Tony's sheets, before pulling on my pants and settling back down next to Joe. "I'm on the pill so those babies would have to be real fighters anyway."

Joe pulled on his boxers and pants and flopped down on the bean bag looking beat but happy, "Hey Frank's a product of a pill and condom failure, stranger things have been known to happen."

I swatted him, "Don't even joke, Joseph Hardy."

He grinned and hugged me, "Let's try and get a couple of Zs. It sounds like you're gonna have a busy day fixing Tony's dehumidifier."

I snuggled into his hug, feeling content, "I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate, there is this blond bombshell that keeps distracting me," I joked lightly.

"Oh," smirked Joe, "I'm gonna make it as easy for you to concentrate as you made it for me yesterday."

I gulped, smiling to myself, it was going to be a good day.


	10. Chapter 10- Joe- April 22, 2019

**JOE**

After my morning wake up call I was dead tired. My head hit the bean bag and I was out like a light. I woke up later to a loud clanging sound and a loud stream of expletives. I jumped up, scanning the room, again forgetting where I was. As I calmed myself down I saw Tony hopping up and down just outside of the maintenance room. He saw me and his face cracked into his trademark giant grin.

"Hey, finally decided to get up?" he jeered good naturedly.

I stretched, grabbing my shirt that I'd abandoned part way through the movie last night, "It's not that late," I mumbled, fumbling for my phone. 11:24 AM, "Okay, it is late but haven't really slept in a while. How is the construction going?" I gestured at the room.

"It's going okay," Tony lied, blatantly. "Okay, it's not really. Chet and Bess walked to the hardware store to get the parts we need and left me trying to get this piece of junk off the wall. But it's heavy as hell."

I grinned, walking into the small room, "Here let me help you," I offered, shifting to one side so that Tony could reach the other side of the unit. Together we shifted the unit out the door and into the common area, kicking the bean bags and blankets aside.

"Whew, all done," breathed Tony, wiping his forehead, "I can't wait until this is fixed and we can shove off."

I wiped my own forehead with the bottom hem of my t-shirt, "yeah, the heat is unbearable. It makes you just feel like doing nothing," I flopped down into one of the displaced bean bags.

"You didn't seem to have that issue this morning," I saw his giant grin grow into a shit eating one and I felt my face flush.

"W-what," I stuttered.

Tony raised an eyebrow and gave me a piercing look, "Well detective let's look at the facts. 1) You are about 20 times more relaxed than I saw you yesterday. 2) I heard you and Bess screaming at five in the morning. And 3), the most damning piece, there is a used condom by your foot."

I looked down and suddenly the heat of the day quadrupled, sure enough there was the evidence of my debauchery. "Shit man, sorry," I mumbled scooping up the biohazard and dropping it in the garbage bin in the kitchen.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it but next time, keep it in the bedroom and away from the common area," he opened the door under the sink and tossed me a bottle of disinfectant and a rag, "And just clean up anything you guys might have touched."

* * *

About an hour later Chet and Bess came back, carrying a small cardboard box and a length of copper tubing. Tony and Bess went to work in the common area, bending and retrofitting the cheap busted pipe with the new copper one while Chet and I made lunch, BBQed ribs and corn, Chet's speciality.

It was almost three o'clock by the time lunch was ready, the essential marinating process taking a good chunk of time but the ribs were fall off the bone tender. As we all gathered around I heard more than one stomach growling its approval. I was just about to dig in when my phone rang and I checked the screen. Nancy.

"Hey, Nance," I chirped, nestling my phone between my shoulder and my chin so I could pick out some ribs and corn before Chet ate them all, "How'd the exam go?"

"Umm good," Nancy sounded distracted.

I put down my lunch and grabbed my phone more securely, "Nancy, is something wrong?"

"Uh, is Frank there?" She asked, sounding nervous. It was never a good sign when Nancy Drew sounded nervous. My stomach tightened.

"No. Why?" I asked, my jaw clenching. Bess, Chet, and Tony looked up watching me, all conversation ceasing.

"Well," she started slowly, "I haven't seen him today. I thought he was just catching up on sleep, he seemed beat yesterday, she continued. " When he wasn't up before my exam I didn't think anything of it but when I got back to load our luggage into the car he wasn't responding. I used my pass key to get into Dixon's room but he wasn't there and when I tried to call…" she stopped short, "the phone was still in the room," she finished, whispering.

My mind spiralled. My brother, the safe cautious one, ever the boy scout never went anywhere without his phone. Well at least not by choice...


End file.
